iWish You Were Mine
by AjAwkwardsauce
Summary: Sam is fed up with waiting, Spencer isn't patient either. SPAM. Don't read if you don't like.
1. Even If It's Just a Kiss

**It has been a LONG time since I've written anything. I really have to update my other stories, but I've been so busy and I haven't had time to work on them seriously. I hope you like this short little idea that has been nagging me for quiet a while. I may continue, I think this could be a two chapter thing. Rated M for sexual theme, drinking, and mild cursing. If you don't like. Don't read.  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, it would not be on Nickelodeon.**

**

* * *

**

He was twenty nine, and therefore, it was perfectly normal for him to go out with women his own age. But Sam couldn't handle it anymore. So she stood in the bathroom in her best friend's apartment looking at the full length mirror. She wore a tight red dress, her hair was straightened and she actually put on make up. Carly was away at some medical camp and Spencer was going to be home any minute. She kicked open the bathroom door and grabbed the bottle of tequila off of the counter. She walked out into the living room and sucked down some more alcohol.

"He's gonna love me, someday." The eighteen year old sat down on the couch and leaned her head back.

Spencer Shay opened his apartment door to find a sleeping Sam on his couch. She was wearing a low cut, very short and very tight red dress. Her straight blonde hair hung over the back of the couch and her red lips were parted slightly as she whispered in her sleep. He sighed and took the bottle of alcohol from her hand. She stirred and sat up suddenly.

"What! Where? Oh, Spencer." She was talking far too loud for the time of night. "Spencerrrrrr." She slurred. Spencer shushed her quickly.

"Sam, what are you doing here? Drinking?" He shook the half empty bottle in front of her. "And why are you wearing that?" He asked looking over her body, but not really wanting to. But _really_ wanting to.

"I just want you to like me." She whined.

"Sam I do like you. You're my best friend." He smiled. She stood up quickly knocking Spencer back onto the couch.

"No, no, no, no, not what I meant. I want you to like like me!" She muttered. Spencer widened his eyes.

"Sam, you're eleven years younger than me." He tried to calm her down.

"So?" She whined. "I'm eighteen. And that means it's not illegal anymore." She put her hands on her very developed hips. Spencer stood up. He opened his arms.

"Come here." He said in that loving voice. She stumbled and he met her half way. She sobbed into his shoulder.

"I just like you so very much Spencer." She cried. She wasn't one to cry, but being drunk changed that.

"Shhh, I know." He ran a hand over her hair.

"Spencer, I can't wait anymore. I can't stand it." She tilted her face up to his. She was almost his height, but not completely.

"Wait for what? Stand what?" He asked.

"You!" She said exasperated, throwing her hands up and pulling away from him. He gasped at the sudden emptiness in his arms.

"I can't stand seeing you with all these other women!" She turned around and glared at him. He sighed. It was true. He had been having several one night stands, with women who all looked like Sam, because he had liked Sam since she was 15 but it was illegal. That is what he kept telling himself. But then she turned eighteen and that excuse blew out the door. So he would date, for very short amounts of time, girls with long blonde hair and thin muscular builds. It was easier to pretend that it was Sam when all you see is the back of their heads. But it wasn't cutting it anymore. He didn't want Sam for sex, he wanted a relationship with her. She was his best friend and he would never use her like that.

"I'm sorry." He finally whispered, afraid that the silence would make his voice deafeningly loud.

"No you're not!" She yelled. "You keep breaking my heart." She collapsed on the couch.

"I don't want to…but…Sam, you and me, we can't be good for each other." He sat down beside her.

"We would be perfect for each other." She moved closer to him. "Absolutely perfect." She stared into his eyes, drifting closer.

"Fuck! Spencer. I _want_ you." She was about an inch from his face. He smelled the alcohol on her breath. He lifted his hand to her cheek; and leaned forward to kiss her lightly then pulled away.

"Not now, not when you're like this. I could never take advantage of you like this." He said.

"But Spenc—" her head slumped forward onto his chest. He sighed with relief. Moving slowly he picked her up and carried her back to his room. He took her shoes off and her dress, he pulled a shirt of his out and put it on her. He walked out of the room and came back with a wet towel, slowly and gently he started wiping the make up off her face. He smiled when finally it was uncovered. She was much more beautiful without it. He kissed her lips again and pulled the blanket over her.

"Spencer." She murmured sleepily turning over. He threw the towel to the floor and crawled into the bed next to her.

"Goodnight Sam." He smiled.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review. I will love you forever. They make me smile.**


	2. It's Enough to Sleep On

**Second installment of iWish You Were Mine. Hope you enjoy. I LOVE spam. And I don't like Carly, so here is what you get when you mix my two favorite characters with my least fave. :) Oh and I love you :D**

**Disclaimer: Still not owning, just borrowing.  
**

**

* * *

**

Samantha Puckett woke up to find herself in an unfamiliar bed. She turned over, sat up and looked around.

"Oh crap." She fell back as her head started to hurt. Her cheeks turned red as she thought of how foolish she acted the night before. She turned over, groaning audibly. Finally she got out of the bed and noticed she was wearing his shirt. It was a black button up and it was only buttoned half way. She sighed, breathing in the smell of Spencer. She made her way out to the living room to find Spencer asleep on the couch with a book on his chest. She padded over to him, lifted the back and slid onto the couch with him. He smiled into her hair and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hey Sam?" He murmured.

"Hmmm?" She mumbled.

"I could never like you," he said tightening his arm, "I love you." He kissed her neck. She chuckled and smiled.

"I love you too Spencer, I always have." She whispered intertwining her hand with his.

She walked down the hallway slowly, a whole week away from home, med camp was fantastic but she was happy to be going home to her brother and best friends. She reached her door and pushed it open.

She wanted to scream, but she didn't instead she did some animalistic gasp thing as she tried not to throw up.

"Spencer! Sam!" She burst out. The couch, as it was not very big to begin with, struggled to hold two flailing adults and Sam fell off with Spencer landing on top of her. Sam pushed Spencer off of her and stood up and ran into Spencer's room upon realizing that she was still not wearing pants. Spencer stood up slowly, dusted off his pants and grinned at his sister.

"WELCOME HOME!" He threw his arms in the air. "_Surprise_!" He smiled awkwardly. Carly crossed her arms and huffed.

"_What_ is going on here?" She asked, her voice reaching a dangerously high pitch. She looked around and saw the tequila bottle from the night before.

"Where you trying to get her _drunk_? Spencer, what were you doing?" She added a stomp for emphasis. Sam stumbled out of Spencer's room wearing a pair of pajama bottoms.

"Will you please stop shouting Carly." She held a hand on the back of her head. "I'm still hungover from last night." She stated.

"What did you do?" Carly persisted to shout.

"Nothing, I got a little drunk and stupid, Spencer took care of me." Sam replied walking over to him.

"You weren't wearing pants!" Carly exclaimed.

"You're still shouting," Sam muttered annoyed. "and trust me, that shirt was better than what I was wearing before. I didn't come over here wearing something decent."

"Then why did you come over here?" Carly stared at her. Sam rolled her eyes, there was no point in denying it anymore, she couldn't hide it from Spencer or Carly.

"I love him." Sam pointed her thumb at Spencer. Carly's jaw dropped as she looked between the brunette and blonde.

"I love her." Spencer pulled Sam closer.

"Oh, God." Carly walked over to the couch and dropped her head into her hands. Spencer stepped forward feeling the need to step up for Sam.

"There's no changing it now that it's out there, we tried, we tried so hard to deny our feelings for each other." He knelt down in front of his little sister.

"So hard." Sam piped in. Carly shook her head.

"Are you mad?" Sam asked.

"No. I guess if anyone I would want you two together. I was sick of seeing you with all those girls," Carly glanced at Spencer, "and you with all the parties, and one night stands." She looked up at Sam. "It was like you two were trying to find that perfect someone." Carly shrugged and stood up.

"But don't expect me to be all chill with you two making out in front of me or anything. At least not right now." She shook chills away and took her bag upstairs.

"Well on an awkward scale, I rate that a 7." Sam smiled.

"Come here." Spencer pulled her into a kiss and held her close to him.

* * *

**What do you think? Need more? or sweet ending? **


End file.
